encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Amihan (2016)
| }} Amihan is a major character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Amihan is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Hangin. She is the successor of her mother Minea. Profile Amihan is the second oldest of the four daughters of Mine-a. She is named after Mine-a's sister in the hopes that she would grow kind hearted as her. She grew up in the world of the mortals knowing Encantadia as a mere fantasy story told by his father until Hagorn attacked them. She is the child that would fulfill Cassiopea's prophecy. Personality Amihan is the most caring out of the four sang'gres acting like the oldest sister even though she is the second oldest. She resembles Minea in many ways like in kindness and decision making thus is seen as the one with the most potential to succeed Minea to which Pirena became envious about. Amihan is very kind but if her kindness is abused, she will not hesitate to fight back. When Amihan was young, she would easily get tired of training and often complains to Raquim. Appearance and Outfits * Amihan has a chest length wavy brown hair. She has a beautiful face and fair complexion. Her physical features combined with her elegant outfits gives her a queenly aura. * Her formal appearance is a gown in different shades of royal blue. The center part has curves that form like air. She also wears a tiara. *In her warrior form she wears an amazon warrior-like dress that is colored white and different shades of blue. She regains her long cape at the back and gains another cape is at her waist that reaches until her ankle. Her top is sleeveless with blue outlines combined with a single blue line that reaches to her matching short skirt to keep themselves attached. She also gains a light blue small winged shoulder armor in each sides along with a matching blue armbands. Her light blue dragon wing circlet has updated into a bluish short steel wing circlet with a blue gem in the center. Her hair is loose instead of being tied. * Amihan's teleportation effect is similar to most Diwatas--she disappears in a flurry of white light. However, upon acquiring the Air gem, her teleportation effect has changed. Instead of white light, she now disappears in a whoosh of wind and light, indicative of her element. Story Amihan is born on the day that Arvak was killed. Fulfilling the first half of Cassiopeia's prophecy. When Mine-a was asleep, Gurna kidnapped Amihan and brought her to the forest to kill her but failed. Because of this incident and because of Cassiopeia's warning, Mine-a decided it is best for Raquim to bring Amihan to the human world for their child's safety. Mine-a often sent colorful birds to visit Amihan which made the villagers suspicious that she and Raquim are no ordinary beings. When she became older, Amihan was taught the history of Encantadia and fighting using sticks by Raquim. Amihan would often question Raquim why she doesn't go to school like other children to which Raquim replies that because they are not from this world. Amihan tells this to Jigs but Jigs just laughed it off telling her fathers just entertain their child by telling them fantasy stories. Later that night Amihan was visited by Mine-a in her dream telling her to wake up and tell her father that the Hathors are coming. Amihan wakes up and tells Raquim that she dreamt about a beautiful woman giving her a warning. Amihan thought it was only the effects of Raquim's stories that she dreamt of such but then the Hathors appeared for real. Raquim and Amihan fought the Hathors and managed to kill them but more and more appeared so they ran away. When Hagorn found them, Raquim told Amihan to hide as he faces his former friend. Amihan cheers for his father as he fights with Hagorn. Later, Agane appears behind her trapping her with her rope. Raquim gets distracted giving Hagorn the opportunity to stab and kill Raquim. Amihan runs to his father. Raquim gives her his final words before finally passing away. Hagorn then stabs Amihan fearing Cassiopeia's prophecy would be fulfilled once he let her live. Amihan managed to survive and was brought back to Lireo by Aquil and Muros. She wakes up and sees Imaw. Amihan attacks Imaw calling him "Impakta" or "Tiyanak" but calmed down when Imaw explained to her that he is a friend. Imaw introduces him to Encantadia and the kingdom of Lireo and tells her that someone is excited to meet her referring to Mine-a. Amihan met her sisters and easily got along well with Alena and Danaya while Pirena at first pushed her away but later with the comfort of Mine-a warmed up to Amihan and treated her kindly even giving a bouquet of flowers to show her acceptance but it didn't last that long because Gurna once again poisoned Pirena's mind. Amihan trained along with her sisters under the teachings of Aquil. Amihan was the third to take the test later she was joined by Pirena and the two fought against the warrior. During the battle, Amihan was thrown off the balcony Pirena tried to save her but she eventually let go of her hand. Amihan was saved by the warrior whom she eventually recognized as Ynang Reyna Mine-a. After the test had ended, Mine-a declared Amihan as the new queen of Lireo to which Pirena did not agree to and defected from Lireo. Amihan started her reign in the middle of a sprouting war between Lireo and Hathoria. During the battle, Amihan and Hagorn encounter only to be stabbed by Pirena at the back. Amihan did her best to follow the advice of Mine-a and refused to hurt Pirena making her vunerable to attacks. Thanks to the efforts of her everyone Alena most of all for creating a tsunami, the Hathors were forced to retreat. Amihan faints out of massive blood loss. Thanks to Danaya who healed her wounds she is saved. Amihan felt like a weak leader but Mine-a comforted her telling she did the right thing. Mine-a seeked help from Emre and Emre's response to Mine-a is a child which Amihan will bear. The father of the child she shall meet in a dream. Danaya and Ades groomed Amihan believing she must be presentable because anytime she might be visited by the Encantado. On that very night in her dream, she is in the forest and an Encantado arrives. The collective dream happens and Amihan wakes up after. A mark of a flower appeared on her hand signifying that she is carrying a child. She happily told her sisters what the Encantado looked like unknown to Amihan, she would soon meet that Encantado when she pays the Mandirigma camp a visit bringing Hitano and some Lirean soldiers along, to have a word of Alena's lover. She asks which of them is Ybarro. Apitong asks her to wait for a while as Wantuk calls for him. When he arrived Amihan lowers her hood and looks at Ybarro to her shock she recognizes him as the Encantado on her dream. Amihan leaves the camp saying there's nothing left for her to tell. Upon returning to Lireo, Amihan rushes to Imaw wanting to confirm if the father of her child is really a royalty. Imaw confirms and Amihan confesses the identity of the father of her child which happens to be Ybarro. Not wanting to hurt Alena, she told her not to tell anyone about this. When she is near the moment of her childbirth, she was with Mine-a unaware of an assassination attempt, just when Mine-a was about to take her out of the room Mine-a gets shot by a poisoned arrow. Amihan rushes to the balcony and the murderer tries to shoot her with an arrow which she stops using her powers. Amihan chases after the murderer blasting him with wind energy bolts but she failed because of the interference of Agane. Because the moment of her childbirth has come, Amihan teleports back to Lireo and gives birth to Lira. Amihan is the most affected of Mine-a's death having been in her side when she was shot by the poisoned arrow. She regrets her mother not able to see and meet her daughter Lira. Furthermore she still needed her guidance in ruling Lireo. Lireo (2016 series) Diwatas: Mine-a | Pirena | Amihan | Alena | Danaya | Adhara |Lira | Mira Aquil | Muros | Gurna | Muyak | Ades Lireo:Diwatas Sang'gres | Lireo | Brilyante ng Hangin Category:Sang'gres Category:Encantadia Characters Category:2016 series characters Category:Sapirian Category:Diwata